Moments of Silence
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: YAOI. Oneshot. NazomuxKenata. Nazomu breaks up with Christine, Kenata wants to know why... I CLAIM FIRST YAOI FIC IN HERE!xD


TKTW: yahoo! There's UFO baby on finally...just hope Princess Tutu would follow soon, ne?

Princess Tutu fans: ((screaming))

TKTW: sure, sure...on with the fic! oh...and btw...this is my first go...hope you enjoy!

**Moments of Silence**

**One-shot**

Kenata slammed a hand on Nazomu's desk, making the blonde jump and look up. The two were alone in the classroom. With the bell having rung, the rest of the class was very eager to leave.

"Why did you do it?" the brunette asked angrily.

Summer blue eyes calmly met chocolate ones with no expression whatsoever. "Do what?"

"Nazomu, you know what I'm talking about!" Kenata walked around the interfering desks and sat beside his best friend since Santa left for America to finish college there. "Why did you break up with Christine?" he asked in a softer tone. "She was crying outside the classroom this morning. Miyuu, Aya and Nanami volunteered to accompany her home this afternoon. They said she was really depressed...why?"

The blonde stared at his empty desk. "She's faking the whole thing. It's not my fault." He replied thickly, tears welling in his eyes.

Kenata placed an arm around his friend's shoulder for comfort. "You didn't tell her we were bisexual did you?"

Nazomu laughed weakly. "No...that's just between you and me. My reason's worse."

"Let's hear them then..."

"Last night was the night I found out the reason why Christine went out with me. You can't say she isn't a good actress. She was a damned good one. I needed her Kenata...I really did..." he ended in a whisper, stiffening as the brunette hugged him but immediately relaxing at his best friend's touch.

"She just wanted to get into my pants. I asked her if she really loved me. She said I was a pretty face...and probably a large, satisfying groin but nothing more than that." Tears were streaming down his face as Kenata continued to hug him.

"I broke up with her that night, saying that I needed someone to love and someone who could love me back. I can't be with her...and she agreed I leave her without even batting an eyelash..."

"Oh Nazomu," Kenata said rubbing his friend's back. "Shush...you did the right thing."

"But it's hard Kenata...I really thought she loved me...I thought she really did."

A fleeting look of hurt crossed Kenata's deep chocolate orbs. He said nothing wanting Nazomu to continue.

"I am such an idiot..."

"No you aren't!" the brunette said fiercely. "You aren't an idiot. People just overlook you..." He stood up, holding out a hand for Nazomu to hold. "Let's get coffee...take our mind off this okay?"

The blonde nodded and the two left the classroom.

CHANGE SCENE & TIME LAPSE

"You're late tonight." Miyuu said , setting down her bowl of instant ramen beside Kenata's and digging in.

"I was with Nazomu, " he replied casually.

Miyuu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's his side of the story?"

The brunette gave her a sideward glare. "Don't talk like he's the guilty one or anything. He says that he broke up with Christine because she doesn't really love him and just wants to get into his pants. Lustful little bitch she is—" He stopped at the sight of Miyuu's expression. "What's wrong?"

Glass green eyes were wide. "No way! That-that's horrible!"

It was Kenata's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why? What did she say?"

"Nazomu got possessed by a ghost of a vengeful widower." Despite the lie, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You actually fell for that?"

"She was crying!"

"Yeah right..."

"Shut up!"

And their bickering went on till bedtime, waking Ru, Wanyao and Mamoka who were living in another part of the temple. After being told off by a sleepy petsitter, an agitated redhead and a soft-spoken blonde boy, Miyuu and Kenata went to sleep, annoyed but pleased having eased the tension.

THE NEXT DAY

Nazomu and Kenata were at the café, sitting on the same spot they were at the day before. The sky-eyed blonde requested that they go there after classes, not wanting to be left alone.

The brunette was staring at his expresso, wanting to break the silence yet feeling comfortable in it. Now that Christine was gone, he would have a chance with his best friend. True, the pair were bisexuals but he didn't want to put their friendship on the rocks. Plus, he doubted if the perky blonde would ever return his feelings.

Nazomu, on the other hand, had no intention of talking at all. He was content with the company Kenata gave him. In fact...he was content with everything his best friend gave him. The blond was more at home with the brunette than any other person in the world. And Kenata was drop-dead gorgeous. Nazomu mentally smacked himself. What was wrong with him? He didn't want to break his and Kenata's friendship because of his desperate desires! He loved Kenata as a friend...and a friend he will be...no more than that...

Kenata...

The choco-eyed boy was hanging on to his composure by a thread. He really wanted to tell Nazomu that he had a few more-than-friendly feelings for him. But he didn't want to pressure the blonde, wanting him to recover from the break-up.

Summer blue eyes met milk chocolate and were unable to break away.

"Nazomu...I was wondering if..."

"Yes?"

"If...you're feeling fine." Kenata said hastily.

"Oh." Nazomu felt disappointed. He had been hoping for something...but what? "Yes...I feel okay now."

"That's good." And Kenata went back to staring at his expresso, furious at himself for hesitating.

Nazomu silently watched his friend's inner battle with innocent curiosity. He was very fond of him...very fond.

Finally, Kenata looked up at him, face set.

"Nazomu..." he began, showing signs of faltering but refusing to crumble beneath the piercing blue gaze. "...ah what the hell..."

Kenata bent over, careful to avoid their coffee and cakes, reaching out to cup the back of Nazomu's head, capturing tender lips in a deep, chaste kiss. Nazomu found himself leaning into the kiss but before he had a chance to return the favor, Kenata pulled away.

"I don't want to see you hurt Nazomu. It was hard to let you go the first time...and you...I thought you were happy so I ignored it...but..."

The blonde put a finger to the other's lips, stopping the nervous confession.

"That doesn't matter..." he whispered and kissed Kenata back.

CHANGE SCENE AND TIME LAPSE

The following week passed by without any incident whatsoever. Kenata and Nazomu's relationship was kept a dark secret, perfectly hidden in public, multiplied tenfold in private.

One night, Kenata and Miyuu were having dinner together. The emerald-eyed girl smiled at him.

"I'm glad you and Nazomu aren't fighting that much anymore...even if it is just friendly bickering...it was damned annoying."

Kenata shrugged. "We were getting tired of it..."

Miyuu nodded enthusiastically and returned to her dinner.

The brunette watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was feeling a tad bit guilty from keeping something from her.

_Yeah...we were getting tired of it...we moved on to something else..._

**OWARI**

TKTW: don't you worry...sequel up...review me so you'll GET a sequel! hehe...I'll answer your inquires at my next story...xp


End file.
